


Baby's Breath

by Wadeye



Series: Tenet: Bloody Love Story & Extras [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bloodplay, Dom Omega Bottom The Protagonist, Emotional, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Alpha Top Ives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 血腥爱情故事突发（试图）开车番外，感情线跟正文（目前第二章）有一点关系但因为套了ABO的梗所以单拎出来，（伪）ABO+Dom/Sub，注意D/S关系和物理上的攻受相反，Sub! Alpha! Ives/Dom! Omega! The Protagonist
Relationships: Ives/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Tenet: Bloody Love Story & Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965652
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Baby's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我就是想拿肉骗更多人去看血腥爱情故事……结果写得过于血呲呼喇了倒是暴露了我是个变态的事实……唉反正警告先打出来，九千字纯肉，非典型性AO，非典型性DS，有详细暴力血腥镜头描写（，以下涉及到的所有伤情描写纯属虚构（要流这么多血人早挂了），强制生殖腔插入，不知道为什么足足哔哔了九千多字反正又话唠又垃圾就是了，一定要小心看！！！
> 
> 前排提示：钢化玻璃有千分之一的爆裂几率，建议选用夹层玻璃

从门后传来的气息浓烈得简直化为实体，狠撞在Ives胸口上，房卡从他手中滑落。这气味初品起来是毫无攻击性的清甜，待钻入鼻腔后猛然转为辛辣火热，Ives捂着被刺激到抽痛的喉咙，低下身去捡门卡，腰弯到一半忽然顿住——他尴尬地发现自己裤子支帐篷了。一个Omega。太棒了，真能给他找事。本来跟着老板一整天东奔西跑就已经够累的了，好不容易下班他只想冲个热水澡赶紧上床睡觉，明天还要接着应付不知为何这几天烦躁程度爆表的上司，一想他就头疼，现在还要被迫面对自己屋里这个来路不明的Omega——不要误会，Ives的确是个身体健康性功能成熟的Alpha，他不分时间地点闻到Omega气味的即刻勃起就能证明这一点，但作为工作性质特殊的工作人员，天天时间穿梭，表针走十分钟实际上班俩小时，加班都不知道找谁讲理去，生活已经把他日得失去性欲，比起费劲巴啦地暴操一个陌生Omega，Ives宁可脱掉衣服躺在床上闭上眼睛立马入睡，随便那个Omega胡闹去吧！不过现在倒是得先排除意外闯入者带来的危险，他拿起房卡开门，拔出腰间配枪俯身潜入。虽然不听话的小兄弟给他移动造成了一点困难（Ives真的很想骂老板，闲着没事逼下属穿什么西裤，还是贴身剪裁的那种，根本就没有考虑到员工上班时间带薪勃起的情况，不对，他现在不是已经下班了吗，操他的傻逼上司！）但他还是很快在浴室发现了不速之客，对方打开了淋浴喷头，酒店标配的毛玻璃被雾气蒙的一片糊涂，他只能勉强分辨出里面有个蜷成一团的暗色身影，以及应该是对方脱在卫生间外的衣服，一件Tom Ford西服外套；等等，Ives用两根手指拎起衣服，查看了下领口标签，又摸了摸兜，夹出一张同楼层的房卡，能穿下170-175 cm尺码的外套还住在同楼层的人他只能想到一个……

“Boss？”Ives迟疑地冲卫生间喊了一声。

“Ives？你回来了？”

好哎，Ives第一时间想到的只是，老板发情就没法上班了，明天就可以放假，后天也能放假，这一周应该都是假期，太棒了！！！

“头头？需要帮忙吗？”Ives纯粹礼貌性地发问，一屁股坐在正对着浴室的那边床上。虽然他立马又站起身踱来踱去，他现在有点焦虑，心理上的，生理上他又硬又累，硬得直累，累得不想硬但还是被迫硬着，估计就算他现在撸一炮也能在射出来之前睡过去；但玻璃那边的老板八成是会错了意，因为水声突然增大，一起传来的还有对方明显有点惊恐的叫喊，“你……你现在别进来！”

“但是老板，现在是凌晨一点零八，大众认定的休息时间，”一只手按在自己精神抖擞的小兄弟上，同时也是现在他全身上下最清醒的部位，Ives试图和老板讲道理，也不管正在散发灼热发情气息的Omega能不能听进去，“我要洗澡睡觉了，但卫生间被你占着，休息不好我明天上班可能开会期间会睡过去，你看着办吧。”

“……明天……给你放一天假总行了吧。”主角的声音可疑地颤抖起来。Ives迅速想了下自己浴室里都有什么趁手物件，然后决定都扔掉换新的算了。真可惜，他还挺喜欢新买的古龙水的。

“就一天？Boss你发情期好短哦。”

“……不要得寸进尺。”

“那我拿你房卡去你屋睡觉了……等等，”可能真是被下半身占用了绝大部分大脑功能，Ives现在才迟钝地反应过来，明明房卡就在西服兜里，老板为什么非要顶着发情热撬开锁跑来自己屋，该不会是——

“Ives，我知道你是Alpha，还是个天赋异禀的Alpha，在军队里时就打破了抗Omega干扰服从测试最高纪录的那种，”主角的语气听不出波澜，虽然跟上的一声没咽下去的喘息立即打破了这一幻象，“哈啊！我要你……我要你帮帮我。”

“你在教我做事？”Ives差点笑出声。是，他是Alpha，还是非常少见的，在防备放低之前还能控制住自己下半身的那种理智型Alpha，但老板试图利用这点就不对了，Ives很确定入职合同里应该有写明，不得利用下属的第二属性进行性骚扰，等下，他好像根本没签过合同，当时年纪小不懂事，还傻了吧唧地把当兵时的每个乱七八糟的奖项一股脑全写在简历里，现在被人抓个正着。什么能者多劳，全他妈的是扯淡，这就是变相加班！

玻璃那边安静了一会，只余淅淅沥沥的水声。Ives意识到自己刚才那句话可能过于不敬，就算老板是个试图强迫他工作时间以外上班的Omega，他还在给自己发工资，都是成年人了没必要跟钱过不去，他刚想装装样子道个歉，浴室里的主角向他这边凑过来，隔着湿透的毛玻璃他还是看清了对方晕红的脸，放大的瞳孔，身陷情热的Omega的模样还是让他困在裤子里的阴茎狠狠跳了下，Ives现在开始感谢手工订制西裤的缝线够结实，关键时刻还能帮助抑制性欲，他也滑坐在地上，不知道是谁的体温把玻璃焐得滚烫，Ives不自觉地咽了下口水，“那，工钱怎么算？”

“……三倍……三倍加班工资可以了吗……”

“假呢？你发情一天就能完事？”Ives控制不住地焦躁起来。就算他再能忍，和发情Omega贴这么近也多少影响大脑机能，更不用提对方身上那股又甜又辣的气味意外地对他胃口，他本能地深呼吸想清醒点，结果吸入了更多气味，Ives怀疑自己也忍不了多久了，他只希望自己或对方完全失去控制之前至少能把酬劳问题谈妥。

“给你放一个月带薪假……发十三个月工资……最高奖金……”主角已经有点上气不接下气了，Ives倒是听得很爽，“但是，但是！”主角着重强调，“只有一个要求……嗯……你得完全照我指示来。”

嗐，这他妈的能算个屁啊，Ives不禁翻了个白眼。哪天我上班不在干这事。

“没问题；但是我也有个温馨提示，”Ives加快语速，希望对面还有足够的理智能理解自己接下来的话，“最好不要拖太久，Alpha忍的时间越长最后爆发就越猛烈。”

“别废话了……现在让我闻闻你，”主角转过头来，Ives把他迷茫张开的双唇和隐约探出的舌尖看得一清二楚。他猛然间口干舌燥，想补充的警告断在嘴边，下一秒他的气息就冲出腺体溢满整个房间，是股若有若无的芳香，似乎在很多地方都能闻到，但却极少单独出现，以至于一下子对不上号。

“什么花……好好闻……”主角喃喃道，Ives不禁想嘲笑对方已经说不出两个单词以上的句子了。但他还是尽着金牌下属的职责，解答老板的每一个问题：“Baby’s Breath，或者叫满天星。”虽然很没必要他还是忍不住加了一句，“永远的配角。现在想起来了吗？”

回答他的是一声呻吟。

Ives在脑子还能转的时候曾经想过要提醒对方，他接受过的所谓抗干扰训练只是在一个隔间里闻闻人工合成的Omega信息素，仅此而已，化学制品根本不可能与近在咫尺活生生的Omega相提并论。他倒不也至于从来没和发情中的Omega上过床，只是绝大多数情况下，两厢情愿的Alpha和Omega同处一室就会在极短的时间内双双失去理智，纯粹动物本能操控下的性只余生理上的快感，Ives试图回忆之前的几次经历，结果发现其实并没记住些什么，满脑子都只想着打桩标记射精的Alpha是不可能有细细做前戏的闲心的。所以老板其实是他有幸观察过的第一个发情Omega，这念头出现在Ives脑海时他反倒被吓了一跳，下意识地转头向对面看去，主角已经整个人仰躺在淋浴喷头持续制造的冰冷水雾中，两只手都在伸到下半身忙乎着，Ives不禁想感谢廉价酒店粗制滥造的玻璃差劲的能见度让他无法看清细节，否则他也无法确认当自己清楚看见Omega充血翘起却因被水流直接冲刷而可怜巴巴抖动着的阴茎，以及下方已经遵循本能微微张开让柔软肉壁暴露在空气中，主动渗出爱液的穴口，还有甬道深处紧致的、甜蜜的、能让每一个Alpha丧失理智只为一品芳泽的生殖腔时会作何反应——Ives握拳使劲砸在玻璃墙上，几厘米厚的钢化玻璃瞬间裂出蛛网纹路，对面的人吓了一跳，抬起头。Ives知道自己看起来肯定很悲惨，一个被迫压抑本能的Alpha能好看到哪儿去，他现在一定憋得颧骨泛红，额头青筋暴起，嘴角因牙齿深陷入唇肉而渗出血丝，但视线相遇之时他发现对方也没好过到哪儿去，主角尽力往他这边靠拢，Ives眼睁睁看着对方的瞳孔在他也贴近满布裂纹的玻璃时又散开一圈，深色虹膜被挤到仅剩边缘一条细线，让他不禁想起传说中的海妖也有双同样漆黑失焦蛊惑人心的眼睛。主角发现了玻璃上的破损，凑上前去，那股炽热的气息又萦绕在Ives身边，初始的清甜更鲜明，收尾的辛辣更灼烈，他现在分辨出来了，这是欧洲大陆常见的灯笼甜椒，他肖想着自己正抓着一只红色的新鲜甜椒，拇指搭在顶端凹陷处，指甲使劲扣进去，甜椒光滑的外表皮破裂，微辣的汁水四下飞溅，他将手指探入红椒内部的私密空间，触摸内壁凸起的白色柔软脉络，辣椒素灼痛指尖，腔体中间悬着的丰盈子实簇被他放在手心细细玩弄，细小的白色种子散落在他脚边——

主角双唇间溢出的一声呻吟把Ives拉回现实。他才发现自己正贴在玻璃裂痕起始破碎成粉末的中心点，十指紧抠着碎裂处，锋利的边缘已经割破皮肤，鲜血随着他的动作被抹开，Omega着迷地注视着玻璃上晕开的殷红痕迹，喉间一声叹息，竟是凑近打算舔了，疼痛倒是让Ives先一步回归理智，但也只够他赶在主角探出的柔软舌尖即将碰到危险玻璃碎片之前又一次敲击玻璃示意，他也不敢开口，谁知道下一个失态呻吟的会不会是自己。他下手也收不住劲了，随着一声清脆的裂响钢化玻璃绽出更多裂纹，中心点颤动着，掉了些小碎片下来，在Ives的手背上添了几道伤口。对方倒是被这响动惊得回过神来，他把注意力转向碎裂的玻璃墙上，再看向Ives，密密麻麻的碎纹之间Ives看不清主角的神情，主角也没再给他这机会，因为他下一秒决断地侧过身蜷起双腿，把性器隐藏在阴影里，只给Ives留一个背影。Alpha本能的自尊心被Omega明显抗拒的举动将了一军，Ives瞬间气血上涌，脑袋涨到视野边缘泛起红色，下身几近挣裂布料，他攥紧拳头撕裂伤口，鲜血四溢，满天星的低调气息有一瞬间甚至盖过了甜椒的刺激味道，但Omega也只是把头埋得更深，身体蜷得更紧，肌肉绷紧的手臂飞快上下抽动着，水花给Omega光洁的深色皮肤添上高光，让他整个人看起来像是块丝滑的牛奶巧克力。Ives试图平复心神的深呼吸频率越来越快越来越浅，甚至起到反作用，他脑子里被拼命压抑到最底端的动物性欲望开始冒头。不过是个发情的Omega罢了，有个声音说，没有Omega在发情期不会主动寻求Alpha的抚慰，这是生物天性，繁衍本能，自然规律，任何人都逃不掉的。那为什么老板不肯允许我近身？Ives听到自己的声音茫然回应，是老板讨厌我吗？信不过我？恨我？宁可只凭一点点气味自我慰藉也不愿寻求我的帮助？另个声音无言以对，愤怒混杂着情欲的温度几乎让他脑浆沸腾，有什么滚烫的液体奔流而下，Ives抹了把脸，满手都是血。他无用地挣扎着，仰起头，试图捂住鼻子，但鲜血还是从指缝间溢出来，顺着胡须流淌，一滴滴落在他还没来得及脱掉的白衬衣上殷红一片。理智正在和着血液一起逐渐从他身体抽离。再不给我操到Omega我可能会死，这个念头像惊雷一样在Alpha耳边炸响，他情绪的波动和饱含信息素气味的血液奔流肯定也隔着玻璃激到了Omega，那边的人动作突然顿住，紧接着一阵抽搐，竟是闻着这气味直接高潮了，对方的欢愉反过来影响到了Alpha，混乱中不知道是谁碰到了两人之间的唯一阻隔，整面从天花板裂到地板的钢化玻璃突然破碎成无数细小尖锐的玻璃碎片。完全凭着本能，Alpha飞身扑出，护住衣不蔽体的主角。尖锐的碎片像一道危险的玻璃瀑布，在他鼻梁和脸颊上豁开好几道口子，血流到他身下毫发无损的Omega脸上，那刚爽到一次的家伙笑起来，用舌尖去追逐那滴血珠。Ives尽量把刚才的下意识举动当作自然吸引法则触发的本能保护机制。对方是发情的Omega，他是生理健全的Alpha，就是这么简单，仅此而已。

终于实打实地接触到Omega，Ives本能地把手往对方背后伸，期盼着肌肤之亲的Alpha发起抖来，手背上的伤口被水流冲得边缘泛白他甚至没什么反应，只要让他把Omega拉进怀里，他相信对方肯定忍不下去，然后应该就是普通正常的AO做爱发展了，他甚至可以多出些力气，交配本能是可以战胜生理需求的；然而他自己动起来的那只手被猛地压在地上，散落的玻璃碴扎进皮肤，Ives甚至错觉听到了玻璃边缘划过骨头的嘎啦响声，一定是刺破了静脉，因为暗红色的血迹突然洇开顺着地砖空隙流向下水道口，这次的疼痛足以强烈到让Ives尖锐地吸着气回过神来，他身下的上司另一只手五指张开，只用指尖接触他胸口推着他翻过来，现在Ives背靠着墙坐在一地玻璃碴里，幸亏他还穿着衣服，然而即使有布料阻隔，锋利的异物压迫感依旧鲜明，已经脱光了的主角跨坐在他身上，Ives一垂眼就能看到对方刚发泄过的阴茎伏在自己小腹上，跟对方的其他身体部位不同，那根可爱的小东西颜色更浅，前端甚至还泛起粉红色，刚才泄欲留下的痕迹还挂在上面，晶莹的白色精液和对方深色肌肤的强烈对比看得Ives昏了头，他忘了刚被豁得皮开肉绽的教训，抬起另一只手想去摸，Omega近在咫尺的甜辣气息激得他鼻腔里的鲜血止不住地往下流，他自己的下身也努力往上挺，隔着裤子去蹭Omega柔软的屁股，他竭力抵抗本能的缺血大脑已经意识不到要先脱掉衣服了，只是在想尽一切办法制造身体接触——

他终于得到了一次肢体接触，主角主动给的，在脸上，一记响亮的耳光扇得猝不及防的Ives甩过头去，眉骨重重磕到身后墙壁，晕眩中他甚至眼睁睁看着自己的血痕泼溅在侧面墙上，他被这使足力气的一击打得脑中轰鸣作响，疼痛和震惊占据了上风，他终于抬起眼注视着始作俑者，那个刚刚攻击他的Omega，他的顶头上司正低头看着浑身是伤、鲜血流进蓝眼睛里的Alpha，“醒没醒？”

Ives疼得张不开嘴，他还没反应过来自己为什么挨了打，还是这么狠的一下。这冲击本该足以把他打萎掉，但被压抑太久的性器仍旧在绝望地磨蹭裤子拉链，主角没等到他的答话，就伸手掐住他无力抬起的下巴，拇指指腹刚好嵌进他脸上某道掉落玻璃制造的新鲜伤口，Ives被迫隔着淌到眼前的鲜血跟主角对视，他只能从血红的视野中勉强分辨出主角的双眼，虹膜被光线映得像两块透亮的琥珀。Ives注意到那双瞳孔缩紧了，他心下哀叹，刚才那次简单的气味诱发高潮居然让Omega在不应期间暂时脱离了发情热，可恶，老板怎么就那么容易被满足，现在只余他自己被蛊得意乱情迷，这可怎么收场。他尽可能把注意力集中在伤口处的疼痛上，试图把勃起硬生生憋回去，尽力不去想对方肌肉发达的大腿夹着他的腰，流着水的穴口压在他鼠蹊处，离他难耐的性器只隔着几厘米远，他甚至能感觉到从对方身体淌出的热流浸湿布料，缓缓缠上渴求注意的阴茎……从Ives被强制掰开的嘴里泄出一声绵长的呻吟，音调失去控制而飚得很高，听起来活像莫名被主人狠狠一脚踹在肚子上却不知道做错了什么只能忍着痛蜷缩进窝里的小狗发出的哀嚎，Ives自己都听得脸上羞得发烫，主角倒像是被取悦到，暂时松开卡着他下颌骨的手指，Ives立即紧紧闭上嘴把下唇咬在齿间，他可是再也不敢开口发出任何声响，身为Alpha的自尊已经基本上被打压殆尽，不知道这勾得他欲火焚身的火辣Omega还要拿什么招数折磨他，他都愿意忍，只要最终能给他操一下，他保证会乖乖的，不乱动……啊原来是因为这个，Ives迟钝的大脑缓慢运转起来，主角注意到他神态的变化，俯下身来，对方突然迫近的躯体温度和Omega的气味又勾得Alpha浑身打颤，但他这次记得上司的要求，忍得牙齿在唇上咬出新增创口也没有动，主角满意地抽身开去，重新在Ives小腹上坐直，“在我同意之前你不准乱动，更不可以碰我，”上司带着Ives平日司空见惯的压迫感缓缓开口，“你就好好当根按摩棒吧。”

好的，Ives垂在身侧的手指偷偷收紧，抓住满把尖锐碎片，又一股鲜血汇入他身下殷红水流。Boss您尽管说，我Ives听着呢。

实际上刚开始的插入过程就逼得金牌下属几近崩溃。Ives不知道Omega哪来的力气还能悬空着腰一点一点往下吞他青筋暴起的性器，即使有对方不停流着的水做润滑，Ives还是感觉那甬道狭窄得过分，被他逐渐撑开的过程慢得几近疼痛，他闭上眼睛甚至能清楚地感受到内壁柔软的粘膜和入侵硬物贴着蹭着，每条褶皱都打开抻平，凸起的肉粒擦过敏感的柱头激得他猛抽一口气，主角也同一时间顿了下，腰又往下滑了些，Ives难耐地喘起来。该死，再怎么说他也是个大活人，不可能一点反应都没有吧，突然滑入的刺激让他刹那间觉得浑身血液都涌向已经涨得沉甸甸的阴茎，那一下扩张肯定也被试着吞吃他的Omega感受到了，主角低咒一声，下一秒他阴茎整根没入对方高热身体，情液从略微张开的生殖腔口涌出溢满甬道，甚至从紧绷的穴口缝隙冒出来，漫到Ives大腿根上。Ives绝望地跟着绷紧肌肉，否则他真的会不管不顾地往上顶，这是在干什么，只能从对方轻微抽搐的内壁挤压获取的些许摩擦甚至不够产生快感，这么吊着他或许还不如就不准他插进来，快动，他迷茫地想，快点拔出来些再狠狠坐下来，他等不及感觉到Omega柔软的腔口在猛烈撞击下逐渐含住他顶端的愉悦了……然而虽然他是插入一方，主动权却并不在他这边，主角维持着骑在他腰上的姿势，埋头小口喘息着，等适应了之后他一只手按在Ives胸前借力，没有上下起伏，而是摆动腰部，甬道吸着他画了一个圈——Ives身子没敢动，但他控制不住自己猛地仰起头惨叫起来，那声尖声呻吟与其说是情色的，还不如说是悲惨的，权力关系调换和迟迟得不到满足的痛苦激得他头晕目眩，他从没有被哪个Omega压制玩弄，Ives睁开眼睛，身上的老板也正好缓过劲来抬起头，Omega散开的瞳孔和情欲蒸红的皮肤被他看得一清二楚，明明对方也憋得难受，为什么要强迫他慢慢来，对上司来说失去掌控权甚至不能用肉体的欢愉弥补吗；但Ives的腹诽并没维持多久，主角抬起压在他胸口那只指骨细长骨节分明的手探进他嘴里，腰上继续扭动。“呜呜！”Ives合不拢的嘴里冒出呻吟，他叫得反倒自己像是个被Alpha压在地上按着肩膀捉着一条腿暴操得直不起身子的Omega，羞愤让他眼冒金星，对方埋在他口中的手指也不像是情人间的挑逗，和欲望更谈不上什么关系，只是纯粹的侵犯，主角的指腹划过他齿面，在虎牙上轻轻刮了下，往他毫无防备的喉咙口里插。生理性的咽反射让Ives下意识想闭上嘴，太多了，太满了，对方的整只手都像是要塞进他食道里，但主角显然不满于Alpha的挣扎，他拧了下手腕，骨节擦过Ives嘴角豁开的新鲜伤口，刚刚凝固的血块脱落，鲜血重新涌出来，Ives之前和情欲一起拼命克制的信息素气味再次充斥在空气中。满天星这种花其实没什么香气，正因如此它才不会喧宾夺主压过主角的气味，但饱含Alpha信息素的血液对Omega来说不亚于催情剂，对方似乎有一刹那屈服于本能的召唤，贴近他胸口（但还是悬着空，毫无肢体接触）从他嘴边舔去了那道血迹，与此同时Ives绷得几近发麻失去感觉的下半身在Omega身体里划过某个点，主角本来还在咂着舌尖上的血液，突然腰上的力道就被卸了，整个人栽到Ives怀里直抖。终于，终于啊，虽然还隔着自己身上碍事的衣服，但他还是实打实地感受到Omega滚烫的身体伏在他胸口，那个散发气息的甜蜜之处甚至就离他不到十公分远，在主角肌肉线条流畅的脖颈间有个突兀的小小突起，因情动涨得泛红透亮，Ives死死盯住那一处，他等不及想咬破皮肤切进腺体让自然法则把两个独立的人合成一体，他想要这个Omega，他想留下标记，咬肌绷得死紧，Ives不管不顾地使劲合上牙关，辛甜的血腥气息在口中涌起时他才意识到，这一咬虽然不在腺体上，但他还是照样咬破了老板的手指，都是品尝到Omega鲜血的气味，相似的回应让Alpha气血上涌，之前好不容易止住的鼻血又冒出来，浸透了Ives的胡须，滴在主角肩窝里，甚至顺着皮肤的弧线朝腺体所在之处流去，在轰然作响的心跳声中Ives几乎错觉两人气味已然融合，他贪婪地吸进两股鲜血味道，迷糊中他怀疑自己就要到极限了，真的很丢脸，这次甚至都没好好操到几下Omega，还是Alpha最后一丝残存的自尊心作祟，让他多维持了半秒钟的清醒，没有哪个Alpha能接受自己被Omega蹭了几下就想射还差点成结，他甚至都没碰到几下生殖腔口，Omega骑在他身上扭腰还是对对方的刺激比较多，只是他忍得太久，现在靠气味都能高潮……更像是发情热中的Omega了……Ives撑着最后一口咽不下的气努力聚焦想看一眼趴在他怀里的始作俑者，他本以为那混蛋脸上会带着诡计得逞的坏笑，但Omega仰起头——他已经瘫软得没劲支起身子了，动物本能已经把情动的Omega淹成一块柔软摊开的胶冻，Ives听到对方压抑着喘息的，却还在试图强作镇定保持威严的声音。

“现在怎么不动了，”主角佯装凶狠地说，虽然圆溜溜的黑眼睛让他看起来没什么威慑力，反倒像只凶巴巴的短毛泰迪熊，“给我动，操——”Alpha瞬间抬手抓了满把身上人圆润的屁股，暗色肉体从用力到发白的手指缝溢出来，坚硬的性器把Omega体内敏感幼嫩的一小团肉冲击变形，被压制太久的情欲喷发几近痛苦，他一句脏话破口而出。主角把自己被咬得满是齿痕的手从对方嘴里抽出来，终于得逞的Alpha低吼一声，连姿势都没空换了，就着这个骑乘位掐着他腰狠命往他身子里操，他在自己甬道讨好地吸吮挽留侵入巨物的同时将将意识到，还有个很重要的指令没有下，虽然他也不确定发狂的Alpha还听不听得进去，但他仍然挣扎着往上蹭，想凑到对方耳边，但情欲上头的Alpha把他的举动误以为抗拒，再次凶狠扣住他髋骨往下一按，主角爽得手指脚趾都蜷缩起来，有好几秒甚至动弹不得，只能任由快感的浪潮从他身体内部那个象征着繁衍的器官发散出来涌向全身，他错觉那紧闭的入口似乎松动了一些。再不说就真的说不出来了，Omega勉强抬起眼皮看向他多年的忠心下属，对方漾满情欲全然失控的表情还是他第一次见，“Ives……嗯……不要咬，听见了吗，别再咬我了，干别的都行……随你便吧……”

Alpha抬手拢住他后背，把他更重地压进怀里。主角闭上眼，听着薄薄布料和皮肤之下Ives狂乱的心跳。最后一个指令反正他是下好了，至于Ives能不能听进去并好好执行，那就是下属的自我修养了。

汹涌的结合本能终于吞噬了交缠在一起的Alpha和Omega，接下来很久他们都无法发出可供理解的声音。

主角最后还是后悔允许Ives胡作非为，他也没想到“随他便”的意思里居然还包括他被操得意识模糊胡乱扭动时（可能也有爱液太多太滑的缘故），对方性器稍微掉出来一点，偏偏趁这个好死不死的时候Alpha开始成结了，脆弱的甬道没有生殖腔的扩张性好，他在被猛然撑开的疼痛和害怕被撕裂的恐惧中低低叫出声，努力推着红了眼的Alpha健硕的肩膀，想让对方趁还拔得出来的时候赶紧退出去，结果正在兴头上又无所顾忌的Alpha索性带着他直接站起身，甚至都没伸手托他一把，他猝不及防，怎么使劲踮着脚尖也碰不到地，全身重量就都压在屁股里埋的那根凶器上，正在成型的结强迫挤过生殖腔口的感觉不亚于一把钝刀子插进他小腹还在使劲搅，他又疼又恼，刚想开口叱责，却在下一秒被爆发的精液冲击，被填满的感觉在这个羞耻的体位下更加明显，他迷乱中甚至以为对方的液体会把他一直灌到喉咙，只要他张开嘴就会从嘴角溢出滴在地上，星星点点饱含生机的白色痕迹……

主角觉得自己在高潮时短暂地晕过去了几秒，也可能是十几秒，因为他脑海里前一个画面还是Alpha扣住他抖得厉害的后颈，嘴唇危险地凑近他的腺体，然而他当时已经爽得无力反抗，不过Ives并没有用牙齿啃下去，只是胡须轻轻掠过，然后是滚烫灵巧的舌尖——现在他仰面倒在床上，虽然宾馆标配的双人床足够宽敞，但他双腿还是垂在地面，而且想爬上床也很困难，因为一个忍了好久刚发泄完的Alpha正紧闭双眼沉沉压在他身上。“喂，”主角拍了下对方布满细小伤口的脸颊，“挪个地方，你要压死你老板了。”

Ives哼哼了一声，还是没有动。虽然被碰到伤口让他本能地皱起眉头，之前在墙上撞破的眉骨伤痕隐约渗出血来。主角抬手擦掉那颗血珠，把手指也一起含进嘴里，虽然理论上讲他还处于不应期，但血液的铁元素气味和Alpha的满天星信息素花香仍旧让Omega扭动了下，甬道缩紧，刚才还在装睡的Alpha猛地睁开眼，直接把Omega捞上了床就着被结锁在一起的姿势继续开始操弄，主角在重新漾起的情潮中无奈地闭上眼，Ives说得对，不能让Alpha忍太久，否则最后爆发出来很可怕，自己新的一天里是别想下这张双人床了。

**Author's Note:**

> Ives的信息素味道灵感来源是ATJ拍的2017纪梵希Gentleman香水广告，在那视频里他叼了一簇满天星，再加上满天星也有永远的配角的意思莫名和Ives很配就用了；主角的信息素味道是jdw和红椒味品客的梗（我知道红椒不是欧洲特产但是红椒味品客是）


End file.
